Rain Sound
by momokawaii
Summary: payung merah itu menutupi rintik hujan... seorang malaikatkah? "gwenchana? ahjussi tolong angkat dia ke mobilku! aku akan membawanya ke RS"/"TAO!" teriakku dia menyadariku. lalu melambai semangat sambil berlari kearahku. "Why? u miss me so much eoh?" dia tertawa. cantik sekali. "ne,merindukanmu sampai mati". krisTao, KrisBaek
1. Chapter 1

**Rain Sound**

X

Kris x Tao x Baekhyun x Chanyeol

And other

Xxx

Genderswitch for Uke

Rated T-M

By. Momo and Gochi

Xxxx

Part 1

Kris Wu—anak pertama dari pasangan Zhoumi dan Taeyeon, kemudian kedua orang tuanya bercerai dan membuat Kris terpuruk, dia begitu dekat dengan Ayahnya namun Taeyeon memenangkan hak asuhnya di pengadilan. Kemudian Taeyeon membawa Kris ke keluarga paling tersohor di Korea, dia dikenalkan dengan pria tua pemilik Choi corp. Yang menduda. Alhasil dia memiliki saudara tiri bernama Choi Siwon pewaris tunggal, namun melihat potensi Kris dibidang bisnis Tuan Choi memutuskan persaingan sehat diantara kedua anaknya. Karena tekanan yang berat dari keluarga Choi dan ibunya yang selalu menyuruhnya menurunkan Siwon akhirnya dia hidup bersama Chanyeol, adik kandungnya yang hidup mandiri. Sedangkan Zhoumi terpaksa tinggal di China karena pekerjaan. Pada suatu hari Kris memutuskan kabur dari pengawasan ibunya dan pergi ke LA.

Kris POV

seoul , apartemen Chanyeol  
"welcome home hyung!"  
ctarr!  
pesta penyambutan. baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. aku tersenyum tipis pada Chanyeol. sepertinya dia sungguh-sungguh mempersiapkan ini.  
"kajja kita makan hyung!"  
aku menelusuri sudut flat kami.  
"hanya kita berdua?"  
"eum, eomma ada urusan bisnis-"  
"tch. aku matipun dia pasti tidak mengunjungi makamku"  
gyut! Chanyeol memegang erat lenganku. iris hitamnya menatapku sayu. adikku ini masih muda, 15 tahun. dia terlalu muda untuk mengerti.  
"arra. hyung tidak membahasnya lagi"  
dia tersenyum lebar dan terkekeh. setidaknya aku disambut baik setelah peristiwa tak mengenakan 1 bulan ini.

**flashback**

"Ada kecelakaan!"  
langit begitu mendung ketika aku mendongak ke atas. 3 orang mengerubungiku. mereka panik. tentu saja, sebelah kakiku remuk dan pendarahan hebat. aku saja sampai mati rasa. hingga hujan turun dan membasahi luka menganga di kakiku.  
"ARRGHHH!" sial! ini sakit sekali! apa ini detik terakhir kematianku? kecelakaan setelah di wisuda? truk sialan!  
tes tes tes  
payung merah itu menutupi rintik hujan... seorang malaikatkah?  
"gwenchana? ahjussi tolong angkat dia ke mobilku! aku akan membawanya ke RS"  
selanjutnya yang kuingat adalah aku lumpuh sebagian...

**flashback end**

brasshh!  
mataku mengerjap kaget. kubuka tirai jendela dan melihat ke langit gelap.  
Hujan ternyata.  
"hyung, gipsmu sudah bisa digerakkan?"  
"ye"  
"baguslah, ah! lagu kesukaanku! hyung dengarkan ini"  
Chanyeol menarik sebelah headsetnya dan menempelkan ke telinga kiriku. hatiku mencelos. lagu yang sama...

**flashback**

"gwenchana?" mataku terbuka perlahan dan sedikit menyesuaikan dengan cahaya. yeoja itu...  
set! dia menyelipkan satu headsetnya ditelingaku.  
"lagu taylor swift, suaranya indah kupikir akan menenangkan kepalamu tuan hehe"  
entah mataku yg bermasalah atau bagaimana, yeoja ini tampak cantik dengan senyuman dan lesungnya tak lupa lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya yang makin mnajamkan iris matanya yang gelap.  
"Kris imnida" aku harus tau namanya. "Huang Zi Tao imnida"  
aku dapat. "kau cantik Tao" dan aku makin yakin saat dia merona.

**Flashback end**

**Esoknya...**  
"oppa! akhirnya kau kembali ke Seoul!" aku hampir terjengkang saat yeoja ini menghambur kepelukanku. masih sedikit sakit jika bertumpu pada gips ini. aku mendorongnya pelan.  
"jangan begitu Baekhyun noona, hyung masih sakit" Chanyeol membantuku menjauhkan Baekhyun. dia temanku, tepatnya teman yg akan dijodohkan denganku.  
"jinjja? jeongmal mianhae!" sesalnya. aku mengangguk dan mengacak rambutnya. lama juga aku tak bertemu dengannya.  
"oppa, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami tempatmu dirawat? aku khawatir tau! kau hilang tanpa jejak dan eommonim bahkan menyewa detektif untuk mencarimu"  
"tidak perlu kujelaskan, yang penting aku kembali kan?" ucapku sambil tersenyum getir. Baekhyun menatapku lama lalu memelukku erat. sepertinya dia menangis.  
"berjanjilah jangan pergi lagi"  
isaknya. kubalas pelukkannya. "nee, aku janji"  
bahkan pelukkan ini terasa asing Tao...

**flashback**

"berhenti menatapku begitu Tuan Kris" aku terperanjat kaget, ketahuan ternyata. Tao sedang mengupaskan apel merah untukku. aku mengulum senyum. gadis ini memasang wajah pura-pura marah yang terlihat lucu.  
"hass, kenapa setiap kali aku mengajakmu bicara kau hanya tersenyum? apa kau sedang berpuasa bicara eoh? menyebalkan tau!"  
aku kaget melihatnya tiba-tiba bicara cepat sekali. tapi melihatnya seperti ini membuat warna terang disekitarnya memudar. aku melihat banyak sekali kilau warna tiap dia bicara, menggerakkan tubuhnya, mata coklat itu...  
"ya ampun, akhir-akhir ini musimnya berpihak padaku, hanya hujan saja!"  
aku menoleh ke jendela. memang hujan cukup deras.  
"kau suka hujan?" tanyaku pelan. dia tersenyum lebar."tentu, dari kecil aku menyukai hujan. ah apa posisi itu nyaman?"  
aku menggeleng ragu. kemudian tubuhnya mendekat menyambangi hidungku yang menangkap aroma apel darinya. jantungku berdegup kencang. dia menambahkan satu bantal untuk menyangga kepalaku tapi dia juga hampir membuatku gila. aku menggilai aroma baru ini.  
GYUT! kupeluk tubuh mungilnya.  
"ah, Kris-shii... ige-"  
"sebentar saja, jebal"  
kemudian dia memelukku hingga lelap..hangat

**Flashback end**

** kedai RAmen**

"Jadi oppa 5 bulan lalu ada di LA?"  
aku mengangguk pelan, Baekhyun mengajakku makan di kedai ramen kesukaanku. yah karena dia orang yang kupercaya jadi kuceritakan saja semuanya.  
"pantas saja eommonim sulit melacakmu"  
aku menyeringai. tentu aku pintar kabur dari eomma semenjak dia menceraikan appa. menjadi broken home sangat menyebalkan,selain diejek kau juga mendapat tekanan dari ibu sendiri.  
"oppa, bicaralah pada eommonim ne?"  
trak! kuletakkan sumpitku keras. Baekhyun mundur ketakutan. "kau temanku Baekhyun, jadi ingatlah janji kita"  
"eomonim sudah berubah oppa!dia-"  
"aku ga butuh ibu yang menganggapku sampah! aku lelah berlajar lebih unggul dari Siwon! aku benci melakukan hal yang tak kusuka! persetan merebut jabatan tertinggi di Choi Corp!"  
"oppa hentikan!"  
"kau juga Baekhyun! kau pasti berpaling dariku setelah Siwon mendapat seluruh warisan Choi ahjussi kan? aku tau kau menyukainya sejak sekolah dasar, tapi karna keegoisan ibuku kau malah dijodohkan denganku,bukankah kau muak hah?"  
CUP!  
bibir basah itu menempel dibibirku. Baekhyun membungkamku. Dia menahan kepalaku hingga menatapnya, dia benar-benar menciumku.  
"hiks, jebal jangan katakan hal itu lagi, aku hanya ingin memahami oppa saja sekarang. aku hanya mencemaskan orang yang berharga di hidupku, aku tidak mau oppa menderita lebih dari ini. Saranghae Kriss oppa"  
butiran bening membasahi pipi Baekhyun. aku menghapusnya pelan, dia bergetar hampir ketakutan.  
"oppa, kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya kelu. jantungku terasa berhenti. mata tajamku merangkum wajah cantik yang selalu dikagumi banyak namja. bibirku terkatup. tanpa kusadari aku membuat keputusan membingungkan. aku mencium Baekhyun lembut.

**flashback**

hujan lagi. aku menggerakkan kursi rodaku ke teras RS. hujan selalu menemaniku semenjak dirawat. dikejauhan aku melihat yeoja berpayung merah berlari menerjang hujan.  
"TAO!" teriakku  
dia menyadariku. lalu melambai semangat sambil berlari kearahku.  
"Why? u miss me so much eoh?" dia tertawa. cantik sekali.  
"ne,merindukanmu sampai mati"  
dia terdiam.

**Flashback end**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rain Sound**

X

Kris x Tao x Baekhyun x Chanyeol

And other

Xxx

Genderswitch for Uke

Rated T-M

By. Momo and Gochi

Xxxx

Part 2

a/n: thanks buat perbaikannya ya, hehe maaf pas publish ga liat detailnya, huhuhu mianhae...kali ini ratingnya M ya, maaf kalau masih kecut-kecut hahaha ohya, chap 1 udah ku edit lho, ada penjelasan tentang kris juga. Silahkan di prev lagi.. J

f**lashback**

LA, St Maria Hospital  
"dingin sekali diluar," ucap Tao memecahkan keheningan. aku mendekatinya dengan kursi rodaku sambil membawa secangkir kopi hangat dari mesin kopi. dia menerimanya, menyesap dengan pelan karna masih panas.  
"kau basah" kataku. dia melirikku sejenak dan mengamati baju hangatnya yang benar-benar basah kuyup.  
"ah benar, aku menumpang ganti dikamarmu ya?"

"kriss-shii, kau yakin aku boleh memakai ini?rasanya kebesaran"  
aku menoleh kearah pintu KM. Tao memakai kemeja biruku yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. ya ampun, dia hanya memakai hotpans!  
"aku benar2 tidak membawa baju ganti, mianhae"  
"g-gwenchana, lagipula dikamar ini penghangat ruangannya cukup hangat, kau disini saja dulu menunggu bajumu kering"  
bagus. aku terlihat menahannya supaya tidak pergi. Tao duduk di sofa menyusulku yg daritadi menonton tv. dia membuat jarak tempat duduk kami.  
"hujannya deras sekali,suara tv pun ga kedengaran" cerocos Tao. sepertinya dia kembali menjadi cerewet. aku mengangguk membenarkan.  
"maaf merepotkanmu" ucapku lirih. dia tak merespon,sepertinya hujan terlalu menenggelamkan suaraku.  
"entah kenapa, kau selalu membuatku ingin terus merepotkanmu" akhirnya aku bermonolog. dia takkan mendengarkannya kan? serius begitu liat tv-nya.  
"aku dari dulu egois, tapi mungkin akan kukubur egoku untukmu, aku ingin kau tau tanpa kupaksa..."  
hujan adalah berkah dan kenangan terindah  
"aku jatuh cinta padamu... Kris"  
DEG!  
DEG  
DEG  
"Kris"  
-apakah ini suara hujan atau suara dirimu?  
apakah ini suara yg memanggilku?-  
aku menarik tangannya. memperpendek jarak kita. menatap sebentar wajah cantiknya lalu kubawa dalam pagutan indah.  
"eunghh.. krisshh..." sexy. dia memanggilku penuh. aku melumat bibirnya. manis dan basah. aku senang dia membalas ciumanku. melebur menjadi hangat dengan lumatan panjang aku dan dia. memainkan lidah secara ritmik dan lust. hanya dia yg ada dipikiranku. dan kami sejalan. aku berdebar kencang. ini adalah sensasi hebat. tangannya melingkar dileherku. menduduki Kriss junior yg menegang.  
"aku sangat mencintaimu, TAO"

[Nc Nc Nc]

"ouch!" aku mengerang sakit.  
"oh! are u okay?" dia pucat melihatku kesakitan. sebenarnya tadi kakiku tertendang meja. aku menggeleng cepat. jangan membuatnya khawatir.  
"a-aku sebaiknya pergi-"  
bruk! aku menjatuhkannya ke sofa. aku menindihnya.  
mata kami bertemu. menyiratkan beragam perasaan aneh. debaran didadanya bahkan kurasakan. kami hanya bertatapan, mencari tahu apa yg diinginkan. mencari tahu kebenaran yg terjadi. kurasa cukup aku tau bahwa dia menyukaiku. aku tersenyum padanya.  
"aku akan melakukannya, kau bisa menolakku kapanpun"  
wajahnya semerah tomat

"eunghh! ... ahhnn... eummhh" Tao mendesah sexy saat ku sedot lehernya. memberikan tanda kepemilikanku disana. aku suka caranya menjambak surai coklatku. membuatku makin menyentuh bagian tubuh indahnya. kami sudah polos, tak peduli dengan dinginnya udara LA. kulit yg bergesekkan memberikan energi statik menyebar kehangatan disekujur tubuh. aku memasukinya. dia menjerit keras. tidak tega tapi aku tau akan sakit jika aku tak cepat melakukannya. kukecup dahinya lalu bibirnya, menyalurkan ketenangan. aku menyukainya penuh. tubuhku juga. dadanya naik turun memompa oksigen masuk ke parunya.  
"eunghh!" Tao klimaks kedua kalinya. beruntung dia sudah basah dan membuatku bisa bergerak.  
"move...ahh... kriss... move..."  
aku tahu sayang...  
aku menggenjot milikku dengan tempo sedang. damn! milikku terjepit nikmat oleh Tao. sementara dia mendesah aku menyerukkan kepalaku dilehernya. mengecup lehernya dan membuat Tao tenang. "eunghh! kau sempitt!" desahku nikmat. kemudian aku makin cepat memasukinya. meleburkan kami dalam penyatuan indah bersama hujan yg turun hari ini. keindahan titik hujan dijendela bahkan terkalahkan oleh butiran peluh di tubuh Tao, astaga aku mencandunya.  
"aku... eunggh wanna cum."  
"together... i want to... ahh"  
semakin cepat gerakanku membuat kedutan yang mencengkram milikku makin kuat.  
"KRISS!"  
"TAO!"  
nafas kami tersengal, sari2 kami telah bersatu, ini hari terindah kan?

¤

"wow! Kris Wu comeback! hello brad!"  
"berhenti memelukku Luhan, aku sudah dipeluk banyak orang hari ini"  
Luhan, teman SMAku. sekarang dia sudah menjadi GM di perusahaan terkemuka di Seoul. menyebalkan melihat kesuksesannya yang melejit gara-gara menikahi putri wakil presiden korsel Xiumin. yasudahlah, takdir setiap orang kan berbeda.  
"maaf ya aku ga sempat jengukmu, pekerjaan ini membuatku kehilangan waktu bermain tau"  
"tch. aku ragu kau bisa pimpin perusahaan" candaku. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya imut. selalu saja mencari perhatian begitu,lihat saja tatapan wanita di cafe ini. Luhan adl namja yg terlalu cute menjadi GM,haha  
"KRIS!" panggil Luhan. aku terkejut,rupanya baru melamun. "mian aku melamun"  
"wae? kau jd suka padaku? aihh bagaimana ini?aku disukai oleh namja tersexy di Korea"  
"kau sudah menikah Luhan" jawabku sweetdrop.  
"tetap saja aku ragu kalau kau yang menyukaiku!"  
PLAK! "bicaramu ngawur dasar bocah!"  
"appo! aku bercanda tau! sebnarnya apa masalahmu Tuan Kriss?"  
aku terdiam sejenak, menimbang ini sejak lama.  
"kau mengenal Oh Sehun? dia-"  
"SEHUN? kau bertemu dengan namja dingin itu dimana?"  
bibirku kelu, Luhan sepertinya mengenal baik Sehun yang itu. haruskah dia bertanya lebih jauh?  
"di LA..."  
-

-  
"Oppa..."  
aku menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yg sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarku.  
"masuklah"  
aku hanya membenarkan dudukku di ranjang. memeriksa beberapa dokumen penting. aku memutuskan melanjutkan tugasku sebagai kepala bagian di Choi corp. ini akan membuatku sibuk sementara.  
bruk! Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuanku. aku sedikit terkejut.  
"oppa mencintaiku kan?"  
aku terdiam dan kembali membaca dokumen.  
"boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"  
"ya,katakan saja"  
Baekhyun mengambil dokumen ditanganku dan menjauhkan dari jangkauanku. aku menatapnya pasrah.  
"siapa yg merawatmu disana?"  
jder! petir diluar membuat suasana menjadi dingin.  
"dokter" kataku  
"aku ga bodoh oppa, pria atau wanita?"  
"wanita"  
"apa oppa-"  
"kau cemburu?" candaku  
"ah OPPA!" dia merengek manja,lalu kami tak membahasnya.

review please! ^^


End file.
